


Yours in Distress

by Paulacht



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Hurt John Watson, Hurt Sherlock, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, War, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulacht/pseuds/Paulacht
Summary: The war has begun. Due to his physical disabilities, John didn’t go to the battlefield. Sherlock, on the other hand, had to go. Even Mycroft wasn’t able to get an exemption for his brother. Sherlock and John start to exchange letters, because it´s not the distance that will drive them away. Through them they talk about their days, their expectations and fears. It's noticeable for John, and even more for Sherlock, how war forced them to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is adapted to the First World War. What if Sherlock was inserted in this time line? John had his scars from another war, so I imagined he wouldn't fight in this one. Sherlock has the British Government by his side. Maybe Mycroft could get an exemption for Sherlock? He couldn’t, in this story. As explained on the summary, they are going to keep contact through letters. I am going to post them on real time, so that means that one of them will send; the letter will arrive eventually (or not); the other one is going to write a response and send it. That's going to take some days, of course. I am going to keep posting, so just be patient! English is not my first language, so I'm sure there will be some mistakes here and there. I am going to shut up now so you can read the first letter. I hope you enjoy it!

Dear John,

This is the first letter I am sending to you. I arrived at the training camp, in Aldershot 3 weeks ago. They finally gave us a sheet of paper and a pen so we could write our letters. I just have one, so I decided to address it to you. We train all the time, so when I finally had the chance, I rushed to the library we have here to just get this done before the next training, on 2 p.m. This is an advantage of having the British Government as my brother. Even if he couldn’t get me an exemption, at least he sent me to a big garrison town, and is just one hour from London, where I have access to facilities (as a library) a lot more than I would in a more remote location.

I fear that this stage will be really quick, at least for me. As you know, I am a skilled hand-to-hand combat. Here, as it is only a basic training, we just learn to march, form fours and turn, and then we do some exercises. Besides, I am older than most of men here. A lot of them are just kids, John. 16 years old, for example. I imagine you understand quite well what I am telling you, as you went through this yourself in a past war.

So, tell me. How are things in Baker Street? I imagine that by now people already know I am not working. I miss having something to actually think about. My brain has not being stimulated in a long time, and all the marching, forming fours and turning have proved to be extremely boring without my stimulants. A good case is all I need and can’t have right now.

Yours,

Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I have the full story planned now, so it's just a matter of time. The story is going to be quite long, I imagine, so the plot can be developed properly.

Dear Sherlock,

It is a relief to hear something from you. I met Mycroft some days ago and he told me you are in Aldershot. It was hard to make an appointment with him. He is quite occupied these days (the struggles of being the British Government at war, I think). However, you should write him, thanking for taking you to a better training camp. It is like the phrase I am hearing the most lately: “it could have been worse.”

Your letter is dated from 11th December. So that means that it got here incredibly fast, thanks to the proximity between both places, as you mentioned. It is a shame it is just the basic training, and isn’t going to last as long as we wished.

I understand the struggles of war, Sherlock. I hoped I would never have to witness another. Here we are, though. Not only me, but all my friends too. Baker Street is not the same without you. As you once said, the only thing that keeps England from falling is that Mrs. Hudson is still here.

In regard the cases, when you left, some clients that didn’t know about your departure showed up. It was like that for 2 bloody weeks. I explained your situation every time. And every time I needed to explain why I didn’t go as well. It was really getting on my nerves. I think they finally spread the word, because it has been almost a week since no one showed up.

Before I would accompany you on your cases, but now I have nothing to do. Everyone is doing something to help while I am sitting comfortably in my armchair, feeling depressed about life. Thank you for your financial support since I am unemployed, but I can’t keep up like that. I hate it. I am already looking for a job in some hospitals. Help people and earn some money. Then I shall return what I owe you.

I am going to send you this letter tomorrow morning, as it is already late and the curfew started. Tomorrow morning it is.

By the way, the temperature is dropping drastically. Do you need anything? Some socks, a blanket or anything? As you are still close, it is going to be easier. Even safer, as the chances of the package get lost are smaller.

Yours,

John Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you know that I'm doing a lot of research for this story, as it's a real event on history and really painful, I don't want to mess up with facts. I will slip them into the story gradually, so even though I'll for sure use the dramatic license, I'm trying to balance fiction and reality.

Dear John,

I have got news.

My time in Aldershot is coming to an end. On 1st January I will be sent to another training camp, more distant and isolated. It is going to be more intense. I saw some papers and I am going to Étaples, in France. I overheard a conversation and their laugh at the cost of the “poor recruits” that will be there in two weeks. “What a Christmas gift.”

My friend, as the time passes by it becomes clearer that I am not this irreplaceable for England as you say. Yes, I have solved some mysteries, although at the given time I can’t help but feel disappointed with the very little consideration my own country had for me and my work when I was sent here to die for some fight that is not mine.

I won’t complain if you send me this package of yours. Some socks and sweaters can prove to be useful for me in the near future. And if you could also send me the photograph of Irene Adler as well, I would be thankful. It is in my desk drawer. Be fast, my friend. I fear that I am not going to be here anymore when this package arrives. It would be a complete waste if it got lost amongst other parcels.

Now, about you. It would be good for you to find a job, indeed. It won’t be hard, I imagine, as a lot of doctors were sent to the front. Civilian’s hospitals must be in need now. Have you tried St. Bart’s? Some days before my departure, Molly confided in me that they lost many doctors. The way she is, she would be delighted to help you.

I have lived with you enough time to know quite well your mannerisms. I know you are a prideful strong headed man, but when I say that lending you money is not a problem, I mean it. So you should listen. I have had some clients that paid me great amount of money, so it isn’t any trouble to help someone in that regard, even more when the person is my closest friend. We are already facing tough times. Don't be too harsh on yourself.

You and I are experiencing war on each side (civilian and military), and thinking about it, it is not an issue on its entire extent. “All is fair in love and war.” I have the final proof of the first one. Now is time to check the last. Dirty things always happen, my friend. What must war hide, then?

The content of this letter came out as really delicate, didn't it? I will have to find some way of sending this letter to you secretly. I prefer that this doesn't end up at the hands of anyone that is not supposed to read.

I don’t think I will send you anything too soon, so I think I should end this with a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. 

Yours,

Sherlock Holmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Sherlock,

It is neither a Merry Christmas nor a Happy New Year. Even though, people cannot seem to give up on trying to make it feels like the magical end of the year. However, there is nothing to commemorate. 1915 has been shit. I can’t see how 1916 will be any better. For me, the most appropriate thing to be done is everyone sitting in their houses, grieving. Do you think I am being too pessimistic? Because I do. I am not a pleasant company through war times. I just think there is nothing pretty or poetic about war. It is just ugly and selfish, and I am going to act properly.

This year we are not going to make our dinner on Christmas Eve with our friends like we used to. Mrs. Hudson insisted, but if someone isn’t going to be present, then it is not fair. They all agreed. None of us are really excited for anything at all.

I also talked to Molly as you suggested. She is acting really serious lately, but when I asked if they had a vacant job, the smile she flashed me is the brightest thing I have seen since war started. I got the job, and the work is so overwhelming I can’t think about anything else than different illnesses till I get home.

Étaples. Mycroft couldn’t do any better, could he? I have heard a lot of things about that place. Most of them rumours, but still. Just be careful. You tend to be a show off in the worst scenarios. Remember you are not working alone now. You have superiors, bosses that could throw you in jail or worse because you were too you. Don’t hide your intellect, though (I think you are unable to do that already). Maybe if you show them what you are capable of they might get you in some strategy room, which is way more comfortable than the trenches, I must say.

I sent you the package. There are three pairs of socks, one sweater and one blanket. There’s also some Christmas cookies mrs. Hudson insisted in sending. I hope they don’t spoil before they get to you. She only baked them so I could send you, I am most sure.

There is also the Irene’s picture. It makes me happy that a small subtle spark of humanity still shines in that cold armour you hide yourself into. If it is any comfort, The Woman must miss you. I think she even worries. Really sweet of you both. Come back to her, she will be waiting.

Yours,

John Watson.


End file.
